


arsenal stuff (poetic, i know)

by orphan_account



Category: Arsenal WFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short but hopefully cute lia/tabbi & viv/lisa text





	arsenal stuff (poetic, i know)

**Author's Note:**

> Me is no native talker of mother tongue so my pardon if erring in the speak. But genuinely, I've never written light comedy (banter? domestic comedy? don't have high expectations, it's not that funny but like what genre even is this?) in English, it's 3 am, writing it was fun and I just felt like posting aka terrible conditions for posting so here it is anyways. #feltcutemightediteverythinglater

Tabbi rolled her eyes as she heard a muffled scream from the neighboring room. She tried to sink deeper into her pillow but that didn’t help much in shutting out the noise. Cautiously, she reached over Lia and for her phone on the other side of the bed to check the time but a sleepy Lia took her arm and pulled it across her waist instead.  
„1 am.“ she said.  
Tabbi grumbled.  
„Can they stop?“  
„Don't think they caught that. Whatever they're doing sounds pretty attention consuming.“ Lia said.  
„My money's on a pillow fight, which - great idea, just not at one in the morning.“  
Lia turned around.  
„Mmh, pretty sure I’ve seen you feel different about that before but reasonable.“  
Tabbi smiled. Pillowfights were indeed always a great idea. With the exception of this very moment.  
„I’m finally back in on-pitch training. I want to be focused tomorrow.“  
Lia nodded.  
„Who is gonna tell them that the walls are thinner than they think?“  
„I’ll go.“  
Tabbi rolled out of bed and marched out on the hallway of the hotel they were staying in.  
She knocked against the wooden door to Viv's and Lisa's room just as she heard what sounded like a loud punch against the wall. Yawning, she knocked again, louder this time.  
A moment later, Lisa and Viv were standing in the door frame. Viv looked at least somewhat remorseful but Lisa’s face brightened up at the sight of her teammate.  
„Tabbi.“ she squealed excited. Tabbi squinted her eyes.  
„Too loud.“ she said. „As you’ve been for the past 15 minutes.“  
„Yeah but you are just who we need to help with that.“ She pulled her into the room and handed her the book she was holding.  
„Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?“  
Tabbi looked back up at her friends with a puzzled look but they were focused on the wall behind their bed.  
„Viv… where is it?“ Lisa asked.  
„I can’t see it.“  
Tabbi started grinning.  
„So I woke up because you can’t handle a single spider in your room?“  
„They have eight eyes.“ Lisa said. „And Viv just said that we probably all accidentally swallow 60-70 insects in our lifetime. I don’t want to eat it.“  
Viv shrugged.  
„It’s true.“  
„Yet, we’re all still alive and well.“ Tabbi said. Amused, she shook her head and put the book aside. „The spider is on Flip.“  
Viv tensed up and took a step towards the bed but quickly stepped back again. Tabbi gave her a pat on the shoulder, opened the door to the bathroom and grabbed the tooth mug and a piece of toilet paper.  
„Can you… kill it without smudging it on Flip?“ Viv asked.  
„We’re not killing it.“ Tabbi said as she sat down on the bed. „Maybe it has kids or a best friend to see tomorrow and a grandma to take care of.“ She carefully put the cup on top of the spider and slid the piece of toilet paper underneath. She took it off and turned the cup around.  
Playfully, she shoved it in Lisa’s and Viv’s direction.  
„See that’s Helga. She just wanted to cuddle Flip too.“  
Viv raised an eyebrow.  
„Cool. Please throw Helga out of the window now.“  
„Rude but okay.“  
She opened the window and waited for the spider to crawl out of the cup before she closed it again.  
„Are you done saving lives?“  
Lia leant against the door frame.  
„I don’t know.“ Tabbi looked at Lisa and Viv. „Are we also scared that monsters are under our beds or that the curtain’s shadows are actually ghosts haunting us?“  
„Hey, monsters under our bed are terrifying.“ Viv pointed out.  
„She always sleeps with the blankets over her feet.“ Lisa said. „And the curtains totally could be ghosts for sure.“  
Tabbi nodded.  
„Someone could’ve been murdered here last week, maybe for being too loud.“  
„That’d make the ghost haunt you, technically.“ Viv said.  
„Oh, that’d be kinda cool.“ Tabbi said. „I’ve always wanted to see a real ghost.“  
Lia yawned.  
„No ghosthunters tonight. Let’s go to bed.“  
Tabbi nodded.  
„Sleep well, guys. And be silent.“  
„We’ll get you if we hear a mosquito.“


End file.
